


Your heart is pounding

by zinabug



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: Juno has a nightmare. Peter comforts him.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 70





	Your heart is pounding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fic based off a prompt list. If you want to give me a prompt, shoot me an ask on tumblr @ two-am-art 
> 
> The prompt list is by @hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr.

Juno woke with a start, snapping out of some vague nightmare and back into the dark room. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he’d kicked off most of the blankets and toppled halfway out of the bed until a quiet voice stopped him. 

“Juno, dear, where are you going? Are you alright?”

Nureyev was sitting up and reaching for his glasses. Feeling guilty for disturbing him, Juno climbed back into bed and did his best to straighten the covers. 

“Jus’ a dream.” Juno muttered. “It’s fine.” 

Nureyev put his glasses back down. “Are you sure? You look rather shaky.” 

Juno shrugged and did his best to try and get comfortable again, a task that quickly showed itself to be pointless. 

Eventually he felt a gentle, cool hand on his shoulder. He left it, and eventually Nureyev followed it, curling around him. 

“Juno, your heart is pounding—“

“I had a bad dream, okay?” Juno grumbled. “It’s fine.” 

He could hear the smile in Nureyev’s voice as he asked, “do you want me to kiss it better?”

Juno sighed, smiled, and rolled over just in time to catch the kiss that was supposed to be aimed at his cheekbone. It lasted a lot longer than the butterfly kiss it was supposed to be too. 

Juno broke away and pressed his face into Nureyev’s chest. He could feel both of their heartbeats now. 

Juno mumbled something that could possibly translate to “thank you” into Nureyev’s shirt and closed his eyes. He was more then ready to sleep again, and hopefully, this time, there wouldn’t be any dreams to worry about. 


End file.
